Naruto's Bizarre Puppets
by Zdood
Summary: When Naruto stumbles upon an old workshop in Konoha's sewers, he finds new friends in the form of some rather odd puppets. And now he's on his way to being a Puppet Master... Puppet-using Naru with a twist. Has some semi-crossovers.


Zdood presents:

Naruto's Bizarre Puppets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything used here, nor am I doing this for profit.

AN: A Puppet Master Naruto fic… let me guess, you've seen it all before, right? WRONG! There are a few twists in here the likes of which you've probably never laid eyes on. And the biggest twist is definitely this: the puppets Naruto uses will be characters from other anime/manga/etc! That being said, I will tell you all which anime/manga/etc the puppets he uses are from when they are introduced. There will also be some other twists, some of which will likely be semi-crossovers with various things….

That all being said, let's get this thing started!

**Prologue: Playing with Dolls…?**

**1111 1111 1111**

**1111 Konoha 1111**

A young, maybe 7 or 8 year old Naruto was wandering through the sewers of Konoha at some point late at night, dressed in a white t-shirt and blue shorts. Why? Because some random drunks had been chasing him, and because it seemed like a good place to hide.

Now, mind you, the villagers normally weren't overly-hostile. A few glares here and there, keeping their children away, maybe not being allowed in stores… but they didn't really get violent unless they were really stinking plastered.

Needless to say, Naruto isn't very fond of alcohol or drunkards.

Now, the blonde child had been in the sewers a lot due to drunken pursuers, and as such knew most of the layout of the place. So no problem, right? Well, as it would happen, he had been exploring a different part of town that he hadn't been to today when the alcoholics came along, and as such didn't know this part of the sewer system. Imagine his surprise when he stumbled upon….

"Huh? Is that… a door?"

Naruto stared with wonder at the object that seemed so out of place. Even more so because it bore a gothic-looking gargoyle head on it as a doorknocker. Naruto, being the curious child that he was, was now interested in what could possibly be behind such a thing, and tentatively reached up to open it, as if the gargoyle head would bite him.

KNOCK KNOCK

Naruto knocked on the door, and waited.

CREEEAK

The door opened in an oddly creepy fashion. Naruto hesitantly took a step inside.

"H-Hello? Is anyone here?" He looked from side to side to try to find someone. No one was there. He took a few more steps in and began searching for a light switch. Feeling along the wall, he came to one and flipped it on.

As the mysterious room was illuminated and Naruto saw the insides, he found that, oddly enough, the place looked quite cozy, despite the furniture looking rather dated. There were a couple of couches lying around, a desk in one corner, and a few doors leading to other rooms. One door was adorned with a star. The floor was stone.

"I was kind of expecting a torture chamber or something…" He said, scratching his head. He looked around some more.

As he did this, he came upon something rather interesting. On the desk was a note. He picked it up and read it.

_To whoever may find this note,_

_My name is of no importance, as if you are reading this, I am most likely dead. What is of importance is that I was attempting to become Konoha's first Puppet Master. I never did, sadly, though I was quite good, and ninja puppetry has never really caught on here like it did in Suna… however, my work and research still lies here, along with a few inventions. To the one reading this, you may have my living space and everything within it, if you so choose. I could really care less._

_If you wish to have my house or learn the art of puppetry, simply speak to my maid Ozel. She is a special puppet I created that can move independently so long as she has chakra to power her. She should be in the puppet room in 'sleep mode.' It's the room behind the door marked with a star._

_You may have any of the puppets I have already made if you want. If you do want to learn puppetry, then I hope you can achieve greatness._

As Naruto finished reading the note, he said to himself, "Puppetry, huh… that might be cool…" Having had no one to teach him (most didn't want to for reasons obvious to you) like clan-born children, Naruto was quite eager at the chance to learn something. Maybe the whole 'puppetry' thing would be cool. And he certainly wouldn't turn down the chance to live in this place.

Anything to get away from that mean old crone of a landlady he had. Seriously, what crawled up _her_ ass and died? Besides, the place was rather nice. He would talk to old man Hokage about it later.

Placing the note in his pocket, he walked toward the door with the star and entered the room beyond. This room was also shrouded in darkness until another flip of a light switch.

The room was very clearly a workshop, with completed puppets as well as random parts of puppets lying around in various places. Some were decayed, others looked decent enough. Various equipment lay around the room. It was overall a little on the messy side. An adult human-sized puppet dressed in a maid outfit stood in one corner, head down.

'_That must be Ozel…'_ Naruto thought, walking up to the puppet as per the note's instructions.

"Um, excuse me… Ozel-chan?" Naruto asked somewhat hesitantly. After a few moments, the puppet's eyes slowly opened as she exited 'sleep mode.' She stood up straight. Naruto found that she looked very much like a human. Her eyes were yellow, and red hair framed her face. Her maid outfit was mostly red with a white apron, and with a frilly headband. She was really quite pretty. The maid looked at Naruto.

"…Yes?" she asked.

"Um, this note says I can have this place, right?" The blonde gave Ozel the note. The puppet looked it over.

"Yes. As per the instructions my previous master gave, you may have this place and what lies within it."

"And can I learn puppetry? Please? I think it might be cool!"

"If you wish, young master."

"Thanks, Ozel-chan! Oh, and just call me Naruto!" Naruto grinned at the girl.

"You are welcome, Naruto-sama."

"Don't call me sama! At least, not until I become Hokage!"

"Very well, Naruto-san."

Naruto continued grinning. '_This is gonna be awesome!'_

**1111 1111 1111**

And that's that. Now then, as I said above, Naruto's puppets in this story are characters from other anime/manga/etc. That being said,

_Name: Ozel_

_Anime/Manga/Whatever of Origin: 'The Slayers,' specifically the 'Revolution' and 'Evolution-R' seasons. I advise you to watch them on Youtube or look them up or something if you need a better idea of her character._

_Abilities: I'm not spoiling anything. Sorry! Though if you take the above advice, you can probably figure them out anyway._

Alrighty then, be sure to read and review, and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
